


Torturing Snow White

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, LGBTQ, Married Life, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Married SwanQueen are over at Emma's parents house for dinner, Regina is drunk and is having too much fun with teasing and torturing her mother-in-law.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Torturing Snow White

It was the third time in a week that Emma and Regina were at Snow and David’s having dinner, Regina had, had a little bit too much to drink and decided to have a bit of fun.

That honestly wasn’t the smartest move she had ever made.

“Hey Snow? Remember when I made you eat that poison apple. Well actually you ate it willingly.” Regina held back her laugh.

“Because you told me if I didn’t, you would have David killed!” Snow argued.

“That is true.” Regina smiled, and as Emma came back through carrying the tea along with her father, Snow just grumbled at her daughter in-law.

“Regina, Isn’t there anyone else you can torture?!“

“Yeah, probably but I choose you.” 

Emma set the tea down on the table, and both Emma and David sat, looking at their wives bickering between one another.

“Gina…stop it. I think that’s enough of torturing my mother.”

Emma took Regina’s hand into her own. 

“Ohhhh whyyyyy? You're no fun! Fun suckerrrr! It’s funny.” Regina slurred.

“Because Gina…” Emma took the empty glass out of her wife's hand and poofed it away. “You are drunk and you will regret it in the morning and then, you’ll come back here apologising on your hands and knees like you have the last two times.”

Both David and Snow looked at one another trying not to laugh. 

“Mom, could you pour the tea, I’m not taking her home until she’s had at least one cup of tea and a biscuit.” 

Snow nodded at her daughter as she opened the biscuit jar, already sitting on the table and poured out four cups of tea.

Emma picked up one for herself putting it in front of her, then she picked one up for Regina giving it to her wife. 

“Drink.” 

“No, I’m not thirsty.” Regina huffed, acting like she was three years old.

“Regina SwanMills. You will drink the tea now or you won’t be coming home.”

Regina frowned at Emma to see if she meant it, then realizing that she did she picked up the tea and started to drink.

“Good girl.” Emma smiled as she rubbed Regina’s back.

  
  



End file.
